


You're the worst

by esidesu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Banter, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Fluffy, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Play Fighting, Short & Sweet, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esidesu/pseuds/esidesu
Summary: As Matthew prepares for an important presentation, Alfred decides to mess with him a little.
Kudos: 11





	You're the worst

Matthew placed the corridor, folder in hand. He worried at his lip. He was too occupied in his own thoughts to notice the other man in the hallway. He jumped when a firm hand clapped down on his shoulder. 

“Hey Mattie!”

“A-alfred! Don’t startle me like that.” He frowned and looked up at his brother. 

“Aw but it’s so easy,” he whined. “Whatcha doin out here anyway?”

“I have a presentation.” 

“Then what’re you out here for?” 

“Well it’s not my turn,” he muttered, “I need to practice.” Alfred wrapped his arm around his shoulders and snatched his folder. 

“Don’t worry about that, just wing it!” 

“W-wing it? Give that back!” Alfred laughed as he pulled the folder out of Matthew’s reach. Matthew swatted at his arm and chased him around the hall. 

A door opened down the hall and a tall figure stepped out. He looked down at a clipboard and glanced at the boys running around the corridor. 

“Matthew Williams?” 

“Alfred, give that back!” He hissed. He grabbed the folder from his brother and turned to the man, trying to straighten his suit. “That’s m-me.” He glared back at Alfred as he followed the man into the room. 

His presentation went terribly. He fumbled over his words and dropped his folder at least three times, getting his notes all mixed up. He addressed the panel by the wrong names and forgot his hand outs. He walked out of the room in defeat, his head hung low. Alfred sat against the wall and looked up at him with a bright smile. 

“Oh hey bro! How’d it-” Matthew kicked him in the side. Tears welled in his eyes as he glared down at him. “H-hey! What was that for?” Matthew huffed and turned away. Alfred followed him down the hall, his hand on his shoulder. “Bro, what’s wrong?” 

“Can you leave me alone?” He snapped. 

“Hey, wait-”

“That was one of the most important conferences of my life and You-” he sighed and turned away. Alfred pulled him into a hug and he leaned against his chest. 

“I’m sure you did great.”

“I didn’t.”

“How do you know that?” Alfred cooed. Matthew sniffled. 

“I messed up really bad.”

“Don’t worry about that.” Alfred pulled away and gave him a playful punch to the shoulder. “Hey isn’t it snowing?” Matthew glanced out the window and nodded. “Let’s go get some maple syrup.”

The boys headed back to Matthew’s place, a nice little house near the city but close enough to the beautiful wilderness. Alfred had come up recently to visit and had claimed his own room next to Matthew’s. He raided the kitchen for maple syrup while Matthew was still knocking the snow off of his boots. 

“Hey, Mattie! Where are your popsicle sticks?” He called. 

“Will you wait? They're in the cabinet.”

“Which one?” Matthew sighed as he walked into the kitchen. No doubt Alfred was destroying any bit of organization in his kitchen. He reached above his head and pulled a small box of popsicle sticks out of the cabinet. He turned to his brother with a soft smile. He put a pot on the stove to heat up the syrup and grabbed a ladle. Alfred sat on the counter and waited impatiently for the syrup to heat up. 

“That should be good.” Matthew turned off the flame and grabbed the pot. Alfred wasted no time in grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the kitchen. 

Alfred dragged him back out into the snow, a pot of maple syrup in his hand. Matthew continued to protest and Alfred paced around the yard, looking for a patch of clean snow. Matthew stopped him before a strip of clean, white snow. He smiled brightly up at his brother. 

“So, Mattie, I’ve never done this before,” he mumbled. Matthew giggled and took the syrup from his hands. 

“Here, like this.” He spooned the syrup into the snow in little lines and rolled it up with the stick.

“Just that? I thought there was some kinda witch magic involved.” Alfred squinted at the syrup treat and repeated the steps on his own. 

“Yeah, like that!” Alfred poured more and more little popsicles until Matthew had to stop him from using up all the syrup. Matthew rolled another and held it out for Alfred. He took the sweet and his face lit up with surprise when he tasted it. 

“Dis is great!” his voice muffled by the popsicle. Matthew smiled and made one for himself. He leaned against Alfred’s shoulder and closed his eyes. 

“I guess you’re not too bad,” he whispered. 

“Not too bad? I’m a hero! I’m awesome!” 

“Is it too late to take that back?” Matthew looked up at him. Alfred gave him a warm smile and ruffled his hair. 

“Not if you make me some more of those.” Matthew chuckled and grabbed the pot of maple syrup. 

“You’re the worst,” he said through a smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> M,matthew,,, (´ ω `♡)


End file.
